


Irónica muerte

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absurd death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Rita necesita saber el ingrediente secreto de un reconocido chef francés. Para ello, no dudará en usar cualquier método.





	Irónica muerte

Llevo más de una hora, colgada en el techo en mi forma de escarabajo, esperando a que el gran chef Ignace Poirier aparezca.

Todo el mundo se pregunta cuál es el ingrediente secreto de su plato estrella: pastel de mermelada de calabaza picante con crema de pimiento. Sí, suena muy suculento, pero lleva algo que todo el mundo desconoce y que Poirier se niega a revelar.

Yo no soy muy dada a la gastronomía, pero reconozco que cuando comencé a escuchar maravillas de dicha delicatessen, no puede evitar sentir curiosidad. Intenté en varias ocasiones —evidentemente, sin mucho éxito— hacerle una entrevista, pero siempre me evitaba y se marchaba malhumorado. Ni siquiera su esposa, Romaine, quiso soltar prenda ante tan codiciado secreto. Pareciera como si el cocinero del momento quisiera llevárselo a la tumba.

Sin embargo, no me considero una persona que se rinda fácilmente y no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué es eso que utiliza que nadie puede saberlo? ¿Se tratará de algo ilegal y, por ende, se podría meter en un buen lío? Tal vez suene loco, pero esto es un caso que debería investigar el Ministerio de Magia.

Escucho unos pasos a acercarse. Es Poirier. No sé ni qué hora es, pero debe ser algo más de medianoche. Al menos ya sabemos a qué hora suele hacer su ansiado pastel. ¿Y si el secreto está en que hay que hacerlo en luna llena? No, hoy es luna menguante. A no ser que…

Abre los armarios con la varita y saca todos los ingredientes. Hasta ahora, no hay ninguno fuera de lo normal, pero igualmente tomo nota de todo lo que veo. Lo malo de estar en mi forma animaga es que no puedo sacar mi pluma a vuelapluma para poder escribirlo todo y he de confiar en mi estupendísima memoria.

¡Agh! Ahora entiendo por qué cocina a estas horas de la noche. ¿En serio no había en el mercado unas zapatillas más espantosas? Y mejor no hablar de ese atuendo que lleva… Este hombre tiene menos estilo que el día en que Hagrid decidió peinarse.

Lleva un rato calentando algo en una cacerola. Imagino que será porque soy un insecto en estos momentos, pero siento que a cada segundo hace más calor y lo único que quiero es poder salir de aquí para que me dé un poco el aire. ¡Ofú! ¡Qué sofocón que llevo encima, madre…!

No me quiero mover mucho, ya que temo perderme algún detalle y ese no es el objetivo. Por fin veo que se ausenta, así que aprovecho para regresar a mi forma humana y… ¡Oh! ¡Qué gustito poder estirar las piernas después de tanto rato siendo un bicho. ¡Qué dura es esta profesión, por Merlín!

El ambiente se está caldeando con demasía y necesito refrescarme un poco. Camino sigilosamente hasta la nevera, en donde registro un poco en busca de algo que sacie mi sed. Veo una botella redonda y con un líquido de color amarillento. La abro y la olisqueo un segundo; huele a limón. Es una limonada un tanto extraña, la verdad. Me encojo de hombros y le pego un trago enorme. A decir verdad, tiene un sabor un tanto peculiar, ya que no sabe exactamente a limón. Se parece más a la poción extermina-plagas que usaba mi madre cuando… ¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué es ese papel que se acaba de caer al suelo? Lo cojo con manos temblorosas y, efectivamente, es un extermina-plagas.

¡Ay, mi madre…! Me siento mareada. Siento que voy a vomitar y… no, mejor me siento. Además, me está entrando un sueño que…

Una punzada enorme me recorre el estómago, como si cientos de miles de millones de alfileres se me estuvieran clavando en él. Creo que la poción está haciéndome efecto y estas serán mis últimas palabras… Hasta me resulta irónico tener que morir así. Y yo que pensaba que moriría ahogada en algún lago o algo por el estilo…

¡Uff! Es agotador esto de morirse, ¿no? Yo que creía que sería mucho más rápido… La verdad es que no sé qué hacer. ¿Debería llamar a un medimago? Porque, de todos modos, dudo de que pueda hacer ya nada por mí.

Me tumbo en el suelo y me veo reflejada en un espejo que hay no muy lejos.

¡Oh, estupendo! No me lo puedo creer. Estoy a punto de fenecer ¡y yo con estos pelos!

**FIN**

¿Seguro? Porque igual tardo un rato…

* * *


End file.
